1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary lens module, more specifically, an auxiliary lens module which can be separately attached on a spectacle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is convenient for a near-sighted user to wear both near-sight glasses and sunglasses in a same spectacle set. A conventional spectacle set of this type usually includes a spectacle frame, near-sight lenses and sunglasses hung on the spectacle frame. The sunglasses are fixedly connected to each other via a bridge. When one of the sunglasses is damaged, the two sunglasses have to be entirely replaced. Furthermore, the bridge of the sunglasses easily hurts the user""s noise and inadvertently the user""s eyes when the user removes the spectacle set. Moreover, the sunglasses are usually mounted on a metallic frame, which increases the weight of the spectacle set.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional spectacle frame to which are attached sunglasses. A primary bridge of a conventional spectacle 11 is provided with at least one magnetic element 13. Auxiliary lenses 14 are further connected by a magnetic element 16 to form an auxiliary lens set. The auxiliary lens set is detachably connected with the spectacle 11 by magnetic attraction between the magnetic element 13 and the magnetic element 16. When one of the auxiliary lenses 14 is damaged, the auxiliary lens set must be entirely replaced.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide an auxiliary lens module that can be separately attached to a spectacle frame. The auxiliary lens module of the invention has a magnetic attaching arrangement, a magnetic holder and an auxiliary lens. The magnetic holder is mounted on a frame hinge of the spectacle frame. The magnetic attaching arrangement is fastened onto the auxiliary lens. The auxiliary lens is secured on the spectacle frame by magnetic attraction between the magnetic attaching arrangement and the magnetic holder. Since the auxiliary lens module is separately attached to the spectacle frame, it can be separately replaced.
It is another object of the invention to provide an auxiliary lens module in which the magnetic holder is integrally formed with the spectacle frame. Therefore, the magnetic attaching arrangement is detachably connected with the magnetic holder. The auxiliary lens can be a convex lens, concave lens or astigmatistic lens.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, the invention provides an auxiliary lens module that can be fixed on a spectacle frame having a frame body, two side extensions and two frame hinges respectively connecting the frame body and the side extensions. The auxiliary lens module comprises a magnetic holder, a magnetic attaching arrangement, and an auxiliary lens. The magnetic holder includes a holder body. A first chamber is formed in an upper portion of the holder body for receiving a first magnet. A second chamber is formed in a lower portion of the holder body for receiving a second magnet. An extension portion extends from the holder body and has a screw hole therein. A screw engages through the screw hole of the magnetic holder to fasten the magnetic holder with the frame hinge. The magnetic attaching arrangement includes a L-shaped attaching body that has a long arm located upon the magnetic holder and a short arm located behind the magnetic holder. The long arm is provided with a third chamber that receives a third magnet. The short arm is provided with a fourth chamber that receives a fourth magnet. A side tongue is formed perpendicular to the lone arm of the L-shaped body. The side tongue is attached on a surface of the auxiliary lens so that the auxiliary lens is located in front of or behind the spectacle frame.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.